1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to valves and, in particular a device which may be used to secure underground valves, such as water valves, from unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground valves are commonly installed throughout cities and towns to provide access to sources of water for various tasks. These values control the delivery of water to dwellings and businesses and are also used for a variety of different tasks. In one example, firefighters may use underground valves to obtain water for extinguishing a fire or municipal services, such as street sweepers and sewer maintenance trucks, often use underground valves to fill their water tanks while in the field. These valves are also used to control access of water to different locations. For example, valves are used to control water flow into specific buildings, groups of buildings and the like.
Unauthorized use and/or vandalism of underground valves, however, is common. One particular problem of unauthorized access occurs when builders access the water system. Often builders of houses, buildings and the like will connect to the water line before getting permission from the water utility so as to provide a source of water to the building or groups of buildings under construction. This can result in the loss of revenue for the water utility and can also result in contamination of the water system due to improper connection procedures.
Contamination can occur when dirt and debris in the new water system is allowed to circulate back into the existing system. Generally, newly added water systems are cleaned before allowed access to the existing system. However, when the access is unauthorized, the water utility generally is not available to ensure that the newly added system is purged. Other problems associated with unauthorized access can include a loss of overall water pressure, a loss of revenue and the like.
To inhibit unauthorized use, underground valves are commonly designed with an actuator nut. The nut is typically recessed below ground level, requiring a special tool to access the nut. In one common design, a square headed nut is used. Thus, a specially designed wrench is employed in order to engage the head of the actuator nut and open the valve of the underground valve to begin the flow of water. This design is problematic, however. The special shaped wrench or other appropriate tools are not hard to obtain. Thus, a determined individual may still open the underground valve, even if not authorized, with the attendant problems.
From the foregoing, then, it may be understood that there is a need for an improved device for securing underground water valves from unauthorized access.